Mensonges et sentiments
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Os SUPERCORP, parce que la fin de la saison 4 m'a mise dans tous mes états, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'écrire ce que je pense qu'il va se passer entre le super ship que beaucoup adorent Lena et Kara. La réaction de Lena face à Kara et leur confrontation... Une suite arrivera avec un autre titre...


**Bonsoir les gens me revoilà pour celles qui connaissent mes écrits sur Castle ou Once upon a time et bah nouvelle sur le fandom supergirl.**

**J'ai écris cet os qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai finis de regarder la saison 4 lundi, j'ai été atterré par la fin, est ce qu'ils compte vraiment faire le pire ? Rendre Lena Luthor pire ennemie de Kara ? Vraiment ? C'est tellement redondant, Lex et Clark ca se comprend y a toujours eu de la méfiance entre les deux mais Lena et Kara sont les best et y a une telle alchimie entre elle s'adore. D'ailleurs le fait qu'on ship Supercorp c'est bien parce que les scénaristes nous ont menés à cela. Bref je mets donc ma pierre à l'édifice d'un ship qui n'arrivera malheureusement jamais mais les fics sont là pour combler le manque n'est ce pas ?**

**Donc voila comment je pense que les choses vont tourner sachez que j'ai une suite en préparation dites moi seulement si vous la voulez ^^**

**Un grand merci à ma jumelle, ma béta d'amour IlianaKate qui a corrigé à la vitesse de supergirl lol**

* * *

**Mensonges et sentiments…**

Comment avais-je pu être si bête ? Croire que je pouvais avoir confiance en une autre personne que moi-même ? Depuis l'enfance je n'avais pu compter que sur moi, depuis l'enfance j'avais appris à fermer mon cœur, à ne laisser entrer personne car tous mes soi-disant amis m'avaient abandonnée ou cela aurait-il été différent aujourd'hui ? Parce que c'était Kara Danvers, la journaliste au grand cœur ?

J'y avais tellement cru. Jusqu'à présent j'avais pensé que moi Lena Luthor avait droit au bonheur, d'avoir des amis sincères, qui tenaient à moi, s'inquiétaient pour moi. J'avais cru que pour une fois dans ma vie j'avais rencontré un amour sincère…

Avalant d'une traite mon whisky pur malt, le liquide ambré me brûlant la gorge, je regardai la photo de nous deux**, **enlacées avec sa sœur comme des amies. Je me souvenais de ce jour d'éclats de rire, d'insouciance et de bonheur pur. Quelle utopie.

La rage m'envahie en même temps que mon cœur se brisa, frappant mon verre sur la vitre du cadre qui se brisa, je serrais les dents tandis que les larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu être aveugle !

Me laissant aller dans mon fauteuil, je fermai les yeux**, **tentant d'endiguer le flot de tristesse qui m'envahissait. Je la détestais autant que je l'aimais, cette fantastique femme qui avait ravie mon cœur pour mieux le piétiner. Elle avait dit que j'étais de sa famille**. **Encore un mensonge de sa part. Jamais elle ne m'avait considérée ainsi, sinon elle aurait eu assez confiance pour me confier son secret. Quelle idiote je faisais. Ils étaient tous au courant sauf moi. Au-delà du manque de confiance manifeste, c'était la trahison qui faisait le plus mal**.** Kara Danvers était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance…que j'aimais le plus au monde…

Je rouvris les yeux à cette révélation qui me frappait de plein fouet. Je l'aimais d'amour alors que je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. J'avais aimé des hommes dans ma vie, Jimmy bien plus que tout autre, et encore maintenant je ressentais toujours quelque chose pour lui. Mais Kara, c'était autre chose**. **C'était tellement fort, tellement… Rien que sa vue me rendait le sourire et heureuse, j'en étais …

Je secouai la tête, n'osant penser aux sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait. Ça faisait trop mal. J'avais aimé mon frère plus que tout, et il m'avait trahie, encore et encore**, **m'apprenant que dans la vie on ne devait jamais s'ouvrir ou aimer qui que ce soit.

Pourtant avec Kara je ne m'étais pas méfiée. Sa gentillesse naturelle, sa candeur m'avaient touchée et malgré ma lutte,malgré les avertissements de ma chère mère, j'étais tombée dans les filets de cette belle blonde au regard ingénu et au sourire ravageur.

J'entendais encore le rire de mon frère alors qu'il me révélait la vérité, se délectant de ma détresse. A présent il était mort mais là où il était, il devait encore se réjouir du mal qu'il avait fait.

Je riais de moi-même. Ce n'était pas lui le fautif mais bel et bien moi-même. C'était moi et moi seule qui avait ouvert pleinement mon cœur à cette femme, croyant à ses mensonges sur l'amitié et l'importance que j'avais pour elle. En y repensant on aurait pu lui décerner l'oscar de la meilleure actrice tant elle était convaincante dans son rôle de meilleure amie surprotectrice.

Mais tout cela n'était que du flan**,** de la poudre aux yeux pour mieux m'avoir à l'œil, me contrôler, car au final c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Rendre l'intraitable Lena Luthor douce comme un agneau, docile et aimante pour pouvoir garder son amitié avec une femme qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter.

Bien souvent je m'étais posé la question de savoir comment un être aussi formidable et altruiste que Kara pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Comment une personne si candide et douce pouvait être amie avec la femme froide et sans cœur que j'étais ? La réponse était claire, elle ne m'aimait aucunement**. J**e lui étais juste utile. Il valait mieux avoir une Luthor de son côté que contre soit.

Et dire que je commençais tout juste à apprécier Supergirl ! Mais au final, j'avais eu raison de me méfier d'elle, Kara et l'héroïne étant une même personne. La vraie nature de la blonde se révélait lorsqu'elle mettait son costume bleu et rouge.

Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines alors que le sourire de Kara s'imposait dans ma tête. Me levant d'un bond, j'attrapai la photo de nous et la jetai contre le mur. La rage me consumant, je dévastaimon bureau, les larmes inondant mes joues.

A bout de souffle je m'effondrai au sol et éclatai en sanglot. Une faiblesse que je ne m'accordais jamais mais qui en cet instant me submergeait tellement que j'avais peur de ne pouvoir arrêter ce flot incontrôlé de détresse…

Ils m'avaient tous trahie en me mentant. À cette fête après la fin de la bataille contre Lex et ses sbires, ils avaient tous souris comme si de rien n'était**, **réaffirmant que j'étais de leur famille. Mais tout cela était faux. Ils faisaient semblant de me sourire et d'être heureux de me voir, tout comme Kara qui se réjouissait de mon arrivée, prétendant m'attendre, alors qu'elle aussi me mentait.

J'avais souris malgré moi alors que mon cœur hurlait de douleur, avais même réussi à rire avec elle, lui affirmant que je serais toujours dans son équipe alors qu'elle s'inquiétait de le savoir pour le jeu de la soirée. Comment pourrais-je encore être son amie alors que je n'avais plus confiance en elle ?

Le téléphone me fit sursauter. Je regardai autour de moi, hagarde, comprenant que j'avais due m'endormir. Essuyant le résidu de mes larmes**, **je me levai pour aller à mon bureau où était posé mon portable. Je fronçai les sourcils en serrant les dents en avisant l'identité de mon correspondant**. **Kara. Cela faisait le dix-huitième appels en absence de sa part en 2 jours. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Pour lui dire quoi ? Faire encore semblant ?

La sonnerie s'arrêta et quelques secondes plus tard, le symbole du répondeur afficha _15 nouveaux messages_. Je ne les avais pas écoutés, je ne voulais pas encore entendre ses mensonges, pourtant malgré moi j'appuyai sur l'onglet de rappel automatique de mon répondeur, juste pour entendre sa voix. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être pathétique ! Pourtant je m'étais juré de ne pas répondre ou écouter ses messages, ça faisait trop mal.

« Vous avez 15 nouveaux messages, reçu le 22 mai 2019 : « _**Coucou Lena, c'est Kara, enfin ça tu le sais **__**puisque mon numéro s'est affiché… J'ai appelé 3 fois déjà mais tu dois être occupée, c'est cela être une superhéroïne chef d'entreprise » **_Rit-elle_** « c'était génial hier, mais je t'ai senti préoccupée, je te rappellerai plus tard, je t'embrasse à toute… » **_finit-elle.

J'appuyai sur la touche deux pour passer au suivant

_**« Re coucou, bon tu ne m'as pas rappelé, tu n'as pas dû voir mon message. J'aimerais qu'on se voit ce soir, je dois te parler… J'espère que tu vas bien, je te rappellerai, bisous Lena… ».**_

Poussant un long soupir en ravalant ma salive, je chassai au loin mon sentiment de culpabilité qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir au fil de ses appels. Je n'avais pas à culpabiliser. C'est elle qui trichait, elle qui jouait avec mes sentiments.

_**« Salut Lena, je suis vraiment inquiète là. Tu ne réponds plus à mes messages. Que se passe-t-il ? Rappelle-moi je t'en prie, tu me manques. » **__Entendis-je la voix de Kara dont je percevais l'angoisse._

C'était le dernier message que j'effaçais comme tous les autres, presque machinalement tout en ruminant mes sombres pensées, ressassant encore et encore ma colère et ce terrible et oppressant sentiment de trahison qui me faisait suffoquer, mais surtout qui me donnait l'impression qu'une bête venait de prendre vie dans mon cœur, hurlant à la mort et réclamant vengeance.

« Il était temps que tu les effaces, je ne pouvais plus en laisser ! » clama la voix de Kara dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter et me retourner vivement dans le même temps.

Elle était là devant moi plus belle que jamais, un air d'inquiétude se mêlant à la contrariété sur la face. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et je faillis même sourire tant sa vue me rendait heureuse malgré moi, avant de me rappeler qu'elle m'avait mentis depuis toujours.

Je rangeai mon bureau pour me donner une contenance, effaçant mes emportements de la veille, sentant le regard préoccupé de Kara suivre mes gestes et englober la scène d'un regard de plus en plus préoccupé. Je ressentais ses interrogations silencieuses, mais préférai l'ignorer, espérant que mon silence finirait par la faire partir, même si je savais cet espoir illusoire. Je ne pensais pas devoir l'affronter tout de suite, j'avais besoin de plus de temps. Je n'avais pas muri encore ma vengeance contre elle, mon isolement n'avait pas encore été assez important pour me guérir de Kara Danvers et à ce moment la regarder sans défaillir m'étais impossible.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis s'approcher, seulement à quelques centimètres de moi, faisant battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Elle s'immobilisa tandis que je me tendais, ne supportant plus cette proximité que j'avais pourtant tellement chérie et recherchée. Mais à présent, sa seule présence me rendait malade.

« Pourquoi ignores-tu mes appels ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu ?» me demanda-t-elle en toute innocence, image même de la candeur.

Je la regardai, incrédule tandis qu'elle me souriait timidement. Je ricanai tant le mot était faible. L'ignorant, je continuai mon rangement. Je ramassai les morceaux de verre lorsque je me coupai avec un fragment du cadre. Kara se précipita pour prendre ma main, ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau m'électrisant, et mon cœur s'emballa. Ce que je pouvais être faible ! Mon frère avait raison. J'étais vulnérable lorsque Kara était près de moi. Je me dégageai vivement pour aller prendre un mouchoir, ignorant le désarroi de la blonde qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre mon attitude.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire Kara ? » lançai-je entre mes dents.

« Je … » bégaya-t-elle, désarçonnée par le ton froid que j'employais.

Je pouvais comprendre. Jamais encore je ne m'étais adressée à elle de cette façon, ne réservant cette intonation qu'à mes ennemis. Ce qu'elle était à présent. Il fallait juste que je l'accepte et que je me blinde face à cette aura attractive qu'elle exerçait sur moi. J'étais hors d'haleine sans même un effort, les larmes menaçant d'inonder à nouveau mes yeux et je serrai les dents. J'étais une Luthor et les Luthor n'avaient peur de rien et ne faisaient pas de sentiments. Alors je lui fis face.

« Que voulais tu me dire de si urgent Kara ? Que tu es Supergirl ? Non certainement pas tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour cela ! » grondai-je en m'approchant d'elle, tentant de contrôler ma voix.

Je fus satisfaite de voir la stupeur sur son visage, ce qui m'arracha un sourire amer.

« Lena… » souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je redressai la tête, haussant les sourcils, attendant qu'elle prononce son prochain mensonge.

« Je… Je voulais te le dire, je te jure que j'avais prévu de te le dire. » souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

« Ah oui et quand comptais-tu me le dire Kara ? » ricanai-je, laissant transparaître mon amertume et mon incrédulité.

« Le lendemain de notre petite fête, c'est pour cela que je t'ai appelé, je … » murmura-t-elle faiblement, la voix tremblante.

« Pourquoi ? Le fait que j'agisse contre mon frère ne suffisait pas à te prouver ma loyauté ? Le fait que je risque ma vie pour toi ne te suffisait pas ? » l'interrompis-je, endiguant ma colère afin de maîtriser le flot de sentiments contradictoires en moi alors que je voyais les larmes naître dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas cela Lena, je t'assure que j'ai confiance en toi, tu es importante pour moi. » me certifia-t-elle, en faisant que raviver ma colère.

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie, ne voulant croire en de telles inepties, pas alors que les faits montraient qu'encore une fois ce n'était que mensonge.

« Mensonge ! Ce qui est important pour toi c'est de te servir de moi sans à avoir à te mouiller ! » tonnai-je, le regard luisant de rancune.

« C'est faux Lena je te jure que c'est faux ! » nia-t-elle avec véhémence me faisant presque croire que je l'intéressais.

« Arrêtes de mentir, si tu tenais à moi tu m'aurais avoué qui tu étais ! Je me suis ouverte à toi, je t'ai dévoilé mes plus noirs secrets, je te faisais confiance et tu as piétiné cette confiance. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, et tu l'as broyé entre tes doigts. Je te félicite Kara, tu as réussi là où tous avaient échoué, tu m'as brisée… » crachai-je, un trémolo dans la voix en retenant difficilement mes larmes, ne voulant pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Non ne dis pas cela, je t'en prie, Lena… » sanglota-t-elle en tendant son bras pour me toucher, mais renonçant à ce geste devant mon regard noir.

« Vous deviez bien rire de moi, les autres et toi ! Cette idiote de Luthor ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il y a sous ses yeux. Allez, continuons à la prendre pour une imbécile ! Elle est aveuglée par l'intérêt qu'on lui porte, donnons-lui ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, une famille et elle nous mangera dans la main. » persiflai-je avec rage.

« C'est complètement faux ! Je t'aime Lena sincèrement tu es une des personnes les plus importante de ma vie et si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que j'avais peur… » protesta Kara, ses grands yeux baignés de larmes contenues.

« Peur de quoi au juste ? Que je me serve de cela contre toi, que je sois comme mon frère ? » poursuivis-je implacable, hermétique à sa détresse.

Elle voulut me répondre mais j'enchaînai, mordant mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur, déterminée à ne plus me laisser embobiner, à ne plus me laisser aveugler par mes sentiments.

« Au-delà des mensonges Kara ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal c'est que tu me trahisses, s'il y a bien une personne dont je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, c'est toi » lançai-je dans un cri du cœur, ma voix se cassant à la fin de ma tirade.

« Je ne voulais pas Lena ! Je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt c'est que j'avais peur de te perdre. Tu n'as jamais porté Supergirl dans ton cœur, j'avais tellement peur que tu n'acceptes pas et que tu me quittes pour toujours. » clama désespérément Kara.

Cette fois elle pleurait clairement me faisant face. Essuyant mes propres larmes, j'inspirai profondément en serrant les dents, faisant rouler ma mâchoire sous ma peau. Je dépliai mes bras que j'avais croisés et passai devant elle, ignorant sa main qui se tendait vers moi.

« Tu vois Kara, ta soi-disant peur de me perdre vient de se réaliser. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. » crachai-je en ouvrant la porte de mon bureau.

« Lena je t'en prie ne fais pas cela ! » m'implora-t-elle, pleurant de plus belle.

La regardant avec dédain, j'haussai les sourcils en lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de sortir. Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Franchissant la porte elle me jeta un dernier regard larmoyant. Je détournai le mien pour ne pas affronter ses si beaux yeux bleus que j'adorais et qui à ce moment étaient remplis de détresse. Ne pas craquer… Ne pas craquer… Elle devait souffrir autant qu'elle m'avait fait souffrir. Bien plus si cela était possible.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal Lena. Je t'aime ! Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras un jour de t'avoir caché la vérité sur moi, mais saches que j'attendrais la vie entière s'il le faut pour que tu me pardonnes… » dit-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Elle chercha mon regard que je ne lui accordais pas, puis partit dans un sanglot étranglé. Je ne la regardai pas partir pour ne pas céder et lui courir après. Je refermai la porte et collai mon dos à celle-ci. Fixant un point imaginaire, je repensai à ses paroles avant de me laisser glisser contre la cloison et enfouir ma tête dans mes genoux pour laisser pleurer mon cœur meurtri…

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Je pense n'être pas loin de ce qui va se passer non ? **

**A vos claviers les amis, j'aimerai vous lire à mon tour**


End file.
